thyfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Галлериан Марлон
}} Галериан Марлон - верховный судья Объединенного Государства Эвиллиос, известный своей коррупционной деятельностью в зале суда Тёмной Звезды. Он являлся первоначальным Хозяином Суда, а последующие поколения знали его под прозвищем «Коллекционер». Веря, что он все еще может помочь своей дочери, он заключил контракт и оказался под влиянием Демона Жадности. Gallerian Marlon is a Chief Justice of the Union State of Evillious, infamous for his corruption in the Dark Star courtroom. He is the original Master of the Court, known as the Collector by later generations. Believing he could still help his daughter, he made a contract and acted under the influence of the Demon of Greed. History Early Life Продемонстрировав свои таланты уже в юном возрасте, Галериан стал самым молодым верховным судьей в истории суда Темной Звезды. Его деятельность на посту Хозяина Суда была успешной; позже он женился и у него родилась дочь Мишель. Примерно в это же время он познакомился с драматургом Ма. Exerting his talents at a young age, Gallerian became the youngest Chief Justice in the history of the Union State of Evillious' Dark Star Court.Evils Kingdom Website Profiles With his position as the "Master of the Court," he became successful and, at some point, married and had a single child, Michelle; he became acquainted with the playwright Ma around this time.The Daughter of Evil: Praefatio of Blue - Chapter 5 Sin Fragments В 978 году по календарю Эвиллиоса Ма сказала Галериану, что хочет создать экранизацию романа Юкины Фризис «Дочь Зла», и дала ему книгу, чтобы он мог ее прочитать. Галериан читал книгу во время отпуска, сидя в своем кабинете; он надеялся, что сможет вернуть ее Ма до того, как она начнет проявлять нетерпение. Его семья в это время была за границей. После того, как судья закончил читать роман, он потянулся и отметил, что уже закат и что его семья должна вернуться на следующий день. Глядя на книгу и на подпись ее автора, он услышал стук в дверь и, как он и ожидал, это был Ренат. Дворецкий сообщил ему, что пришла Ма. Поднявшись, он велел Ренату впустить ее. Ма вошла и отметила, что он уже прочитал книгу; судья пояснил, что только что закончил читать. In EC 978, Ma told Gallerian that she wanted to create a film adaptation of the "Daughter of Evil" written by Yukina Freesis and lent him the novel to read. While on holiday at home while his family was abroad, Gallerian read the story in his study, hoping to return it before Ma grew impatient. After the judge finished reading the book, he stretched and noticed it was sunset and that his family would return the next day. While gazing at the novel and its author's signature, he heard two knocks at the door and was certain it was Rennert. Seeing his judgment was correct, the butler notified him that Ma had come to visit. Rising from his seat, he told Rennert to send her in. Ma entered and noticed he read it; the judge then explained that he had just finished it. Колдунья спросила, что он думает по поводу книги. Галериан ответил, что этот вариант истории сильно отличается от того, который он знал. Он спросил, какой же из них является правдой; Ма начала настаивать, что правдивая история изложена в книге, но Галериан усомнился в этом, несмотря на все ее заверения. Он также сказал, что рад был узнать больше о своих предках. Вернув ей книгу, судья заговорил об экранизации, которую она хотела создать. В ответ драматург схватила его за руку и сказала, что ей нужен спонсор. Галериан отказался дать ей деньги и высвободил руку. Когда Ма угрожающим тоном отметила, что завтра вернется его жена, судья предупредил ее, чтобы она не пыталась причинить вред его семье. Колдунья засмеялась и сказала, что у нее и не было такого намерения. Asking for his thoughts about it, Gallerian commented how the story she lent him was very different from the story he knew. After asking which tale was true, Ma insisted it was the book but the judge doubted its validity despite her assurances, although expressing his satisfaction in learning about his ancestors. Gallerian, returning the book to her, inquired about her desired film adaptation. In response, the playwright grabbed his arm, saying she would need a sponsor. Declining due to the funding such an endeavor required, Gallerian shook her from his arm. When Ma noted his wife's return the next day in a threatening tone, the judge warned her, but the sorceress just laughed, admitting she did not intend to harm the judge's family. После продолжительной паузы Галериан попытался разрядить атмосферу, спросив, что же потом произошло с персонажами книги. Ма ответила, что у нее есть заметки, которые она принесет в следующий раз. Судья также спросил, чем занимались после окончания событий романа Эллука и Гумиллия, и не связаны ли они с убийцами Реми Потрошителя. Продолжая обсуждение, он задал риторический вопрос, зачем Абисс I. R. собирала сосуды греха. Ма ответила, что если собрать все сосуды, можно исполнить свое желание, и Галериан понял, что она хочет его помощи в сборе сосудов. Он поблагодарил колдунью, но отказался, не желая тратить деньги на это и считая, что его семья и пост, который он занимает, - все, что нужно ему для счастья. Драматург направилась к выходу, но Галериан остановил ее и напомнил, что не потерпит угроз в адрес своей семьи. Стоя в дверях, Ма дала ему еще один шанс изменить свое решение. Уверенный, что она уйдет, судья просто проигнорировал ее. После ее ухода Галериан задремал, а позже его разбудил Ренат и сообщил, что корабль, на котором плыли жена и дочь судьи, потопил гигантский осьминог. Дочь Галериана была искалечена, и он не мог найти лекарства. В 980 году Ма посетила его и вновь завела разговор о сосудах греха. Получив шанс спасти свою дочь, судья принял предложение колдуньи и начал помогать ей в поисках сосудов. After a long silence, Gallerian attempted to break the unpleasant atmosphere by asking if there was more about the characters. Saying she did have notes on them, Gallerian asked about Elluka and Gumillia's actions after the novel's conclusion, connecting them to the killers of Lemy the Ripper. As their discussion continued, he rhetorically asked why Abyss I.R. collected the vessels of sin. Ma respond that it was to grant a wish and Gallerian realized she wanted his help collecting the vessels. The judge thanked her but declined, happy with his position and family and unwilling to spend money hunting for them. Turned down again, the playwright began to leave and he told her to stop, reminding her for his family's sake not to get them into trouble. At the door, she gave him another chance to change his mind. Certain she would leave, the judge ignored Ma and sat back down and quickly fell asleep. He was later awakened by Rennert and received news that his wife and daughter were in an accident caused by the bizarre attack of a giant octopus.The Daughter of Evil: Praefation of Blue - Chapter 5 With his daughter disabled and without a cure, Ma approached Gallerian in EC 980 and spoke to him about the vessels of sin.Evils Kingdom - Chronicles of Evillious Offered the chance to save his child, the judge decided to collect the vessels for himself. Dark Star Scandal Приобретя Ложку Марлона после the Spoon Corruption Case, Галериан заключил контракт с демоном Алчности, чтобы с его помощью заработать состояние, необходимое для исцеления дочери. Впоследствии Суд Темной Звезды перешел в частную собственность и потерял финансовую поддержку правительства. Не заботясь о «правосудии», Галериан брал взятки у всех, кто желал избежать казни, легко зарабатывая деньги с помощью сил Ложки. Те, кто не мог или не хотел платить, объявлялись виновными и приговаривались к смерти, в то время как многие преступники были оправданы. Acquiring the Marlon Spoon after the Spoon Corruption Case, Gallerian made a contract with the demon of Greed to help attain the wealth needed to heal his daughter. Afterwards, the Dark Star Court was privatized and lost government funding.Evils Kingdom Website Profiles Disregarding "justice" in his rulings, Gallerian accepted bribes from anyone willing to avoid execution, easily acquiring a fortune through the Spoon's powers. Those who had been unable or unwilling to pay were found guilty and sentenced to death while countless criminals were found innocent.Judgment of Corruption - 極悪人でも金さえ払えば救ってやるさ 地獄の沙汰も金次第 Однажды Галериан председательствовал на суде младшего лейтенанта Нёдзе Окто и, обнаружив, что тот является владельцем Меча Венома, признал его виновным и конфисковал оружие как доказательство того, что он совершил убийство. В последующие дни главный сержант Гаммон, брат Нёдзе, пытался встретиться с Галерианом, но судья каждый раз отказывался его принять. Однажды ночью Галериан возвращался домой, спеша увидеть свою дочь. Уже закрыв входную дверь, он вдруг услышал звонок и удивился, думая, кто мог прийти к нему в такой час. Судья открыл дверь и, узнав Гаммона, сказал солдату, что не желает с ним говорить; он попытался снова закрыть дверь, но Гаммон остановил его. Солдат умолял Галериана признать, что его решение было ошибкой и что Нёдзе был невиновен. Судья предупредил его о последствиях подобных обвинений, и Гаммон замолчал. Галериан объяснил ему, что вина его брата подтверждалась доказательствами. Солдат начал настаивать, чтобы ему хотя бы вернули Меч Венома, но судья отказался это сделать, заявив, что меч был орудием убийства. Когда Гаммон попытался возражать, Галериан предупредил его, что если он продолжит настаивать на своем, это может быть расценено как нарушение закона, и удрученный Гаммон покинул его дом. Sometime afterward, Gallerian presided over the trial of Second Lieutenant Nyoze Octo and, discovering he had the Venom Sword in his possession, convicted Nyoze and confiscated the weapon as evidence to the charges of murder, storing it in his warehouse. In the following days, Nyoze's brother, Sergeant Major Gammon, attempted to arrange a meeting with Gallerian but the judge continually refused. Many days since ruling on Nyoze's trial, Gallerian hurried home and headed straight for his daughter's room to see her. After closing the front door, Gallerian heard the bell ring, perplexed by who would it was. Opening the door, Gallerian recognized Gammon and told the soldier he didn't wish to speak with him; he attempted to close the door but Gammon stopped him. As the soldier pleaded that Gallerian's judgment was a mistake and that Nyoze was innocent, he warned him of his words' implications, earning Gammon's silence. After explaining the judge's reasoning due to the evidence, Gammon insisted that at least the Venom Sword be returned to him and Gallerian denied him, claiming it was murder weapon that was confiscated under the law. As Gammon attempted to retort, Gallerian warned him that any further pleas would be denounced as defying the law, and Gammon, dejected, left. Закрыв дверь, Галериан направился в комнату Мишель и обнаружил там Ма. Поприветствовав его, она предложила ему поесть или принять ванну. Галериан ответил, что ей не стоит так говорить, даже несмотря на то, что его жены больше нет. Когда Ма сказала, что Мишель колеблется, Галериан взглянул на дочь и увидел, что она по-прежнему никак не реагирует и сидит с отсутствующим выражением лица. Ма продолжила, что она не может этого позволить, потому что она «мать» этой девочки. Раздраженный, Галериан сказал, что будет очень зол, если она продолжит подобные шутки, и приказал ей уходить. Ма ответила, что уйдет, как только возьмет то, за чем пришла; судья подчинился и вышел из комнаты, чтобы принести меч. Вернувшись, он показал ей оружие и спросил, есть ли какие-либо сомнения в его подлинности. Ма подтвердила, что это действительно Меч Венома. После того, как драматург заверила его, что его дочь будет здорова, Галериан предупредил ее, что могут возникнуть проблемы, если выяснится, что он уничтожал улики. Колдунья сказала, что постарается действовать осторожно, но лучше будет, если они спрячут сосуды в недоступном для людей месте, и Галериан сказал, что подумает об этом. Уходя, Ма напомнила ему, чтобы он не потерял Ложку Марлона, потому что без нее он не сможет общаться с «дочерью». Судья сказал, что она всегда при нем, и достал ее из нагрудного кармана, чтобы подтвердить свои слова. Удовлетворенная, Ма ушла. После этого Галериан повернулся к дочери, сказал, что он дома и спросил, не чувствует ли она себя одиноко, когда он уходит. Затем он пообещал продолжить поиски и найти ее «друзей» так скоро, как это возможно. After closing the door, Gallerian headed to Michelle's room, only to find Ma there with her. Welcoming him, she offered him food and bath, to his surprise, and he responded that she didn't have to do that, even though his wife was no longer around. At Ma's mention that Michelle had been hesitant, Gallerian glanced at his daughter, seeing her not react and carry a distant expression. Ma continued to say she couldn't allow that, as she was the child's "mother". Peeved, Gallerian told her he would become angry if she continued such jokes, ordering her to leave. Ma remarked she would once she took what she needed; the judge complied, leaving the room and reclaiming the sword from his warehouse. Returning to the room to show her the weapon, he asked if there was any doubt about its identity. Confirming his suspicions, Ma asserted it was indeed the Venom Sword. After reconfirming with the playwright that his daughter would be healed, Gallerian cautioned her that if he was discovered removing evidence, his position would be compromised. Ma responded she would try to be discreet, but that it might be best to protect the weapon at a place away from human eyes. The judge told her he would think about it. As she left, Ma stopped to remind him to not lose the spoon, telling him that he couldn't speak to his daughter without it. Gallerian assured her he always had it, removing it from his breast pocket to show her. Satisfied, Ma left. After that, Gallerian turned to his daughter and told her he was home, asking if she was lonely while he was gone. Gallerian continued, promising to continue searching for her "friends" as soon as possible.The Deadly Sins of Evil: The Lunacy of Duke Venomania - Extra Chapter Corrupt Dealings Однажды Галериан председательствовал на суде по делу о нападении на женщину, совершенном ведущей знаменитостью. Незадолго до суда обвиняемый, Шерцер, посетил Галериана и предложил ему взятку за оправдание; судья принял его предложение и объявил его невиновным. Позже Галериан вернулся домой и, прослушав по радио репортаж о своем управлении, остался очень недоволен услышанным. Той же ночью судья обнаружил Шерцера у окна в своем кабинете; мужчина поблагодарил его за вынесение оправдательного приговора. Галериан ответил, что любой может рассчитывать на его помощь до тех пор, пока имеет деньги. Предупредив Шерцера, чтобы он был поосторожней с женщинами, судья наблюдал, как его посетитель покидает кабинет через то же окно, через которое он и пришел. At some point, Gallerian presided over a case regarding the assault of a woman by a leading celebrity. Sometime before the trial, the defendant, Scherzer, approached Gallerian and offered him a bribe for exoneration; accepting the offer, Gallerian ruled him innocent. He later returned home and listened to the news report of his ruling over the radio, expressing irritation at the report. That night, Gallerian discovered Scherzer by his study window and the man thanked him for ruling him innocent; Gallerian responded that anyone could find salvation with him as long as they had money. After warning Scherzer to be more careful around women, the judge watched him depart via the same window. Через некоторое время с Галерианом связался один из партнеров Шерцера и предложил встретиться в захудалом баре для передачи информации о своем работодателе. Позже, когда Галериан работал у себя в кабинете, его посетила Ма. Драматург рассказала ему, что прошел слух, будто начались исчезновения женщин и Шерцер к этому причастен. Галериан спросил ее, правда ли это. Она ответила, что это возможно; заинтересовавшись этим делом, судья взял плащ и сказал ей, что уходит. Добравшись под дождем до назначенного места встречи, Галериан отметил странность выбора этого места и спросил пригласившего его человека, обоснованны ли слухи о Шерцере. Богартс представился и объяснил, что Шерцер действительно был причиной исчезновений. Он похищал знаменитых женщин - в их числе была и племянница Богартса - и держал их в подвале своего загородного особняка, подражая герцогу Веномании. Затем Богартс, являющийся менеджером Шерцера и управляющий его финансами, предложил передать Галериану все состояние Шерцера, если судья признает его виновным. Галериан согласился. Later on, Gallerian was contacted by one of Scherzer's associates and told to meet him at a rundown bar for information regarding his employer. Soon after, Gallerian was visited by Ma while he was working in his study. When asked by the playwright if he knew about the rumors of several women's disappearances and Scherzer's suspected involvement, Gallerian asked her if the information was true. She debated that it was possible; interested in the case, the judge grabbed a cloak and told her he was going out. Traveling in the rain to the specified meeting place, Gallerian noted the nature of their meeting place and asked about the validity of the rumors. After Bogaerts introduced himself, he explained to Gallerian that Scherzer was the cause of the women's disappearances, kidnapping several famous women, including his niece, and mimicking the Venomania Event by locking them in his suburban mansion's basement. Bogaerts then offered to give Gallerian all of Scherzer's wealth if the judge convicted him, being in charge of managing the celebrity's finances, and Gallerian agreed. После этого судья отправил полицию осмотреть дом Шерцера, и пропавшие женщины были найдены. Ночью, когда Галериан работал у себя в кабинете, Шерцер проник к нему через окно и попросил судью снова спасти его. Галериан согласился, но потребовал денег в десять раз больше, чем в предыдущий раз. Не сумев сдержать любопытство, он спросил Шерцера, зачем он похищал женщин, ведь он уже был богат. Шерцер объяснил причины и заявил, что денег много не бывает, а затем отметил, что они с судьей в этом похожи. Галериан, улыбнувшись, согласился и добавил, что спасет любого, кто ему заплатит, не заботясь о том, что совершил этот человек. Afterwards, the judge sent the police to investigate Scherzer's home and discovered the missing women. While working at his desk that night, Scherzer visited Gallerian from the window and petitioned him to be his savior again. Gallerian conceded to the offer if he was paid ten times the amount of the previous bribe. Out of curiosity, he asked Scherzer why he kidnapped women when he was already wealthy. After Scherzer explained his reasons and stated one could never have too much money, the man asserted that he and the judge were the same. Gallerian smiled and agreed, stating that he would save anyone who paid him money, regardless of who it was. На суде Галериан объявил, что признал Шерцера виновным во всех тринадцати обвинениях, которые ему предъявляли. Когда кричащего Шерцера выводили из зала суда, Галериан отметил, что он мог стать помехой для судьи. Позже Галериан, спрятав лицо под капюшоном, посетил Шерцера в тюремной камере. Спросив его, как он себя чувствует, судья сбросил капюшон и сказал, что пришел объяснить, почему он признал Шерцера виновным. Назвав похотливоть Шерцера глупой, Галериан рассказал ему о своем разговоре с Богартсом. В конечном счете, не имело никакого значения, сколько Шерцер заплатил судье за спасение, потому что обвинив его, судья получил все его состояние. Галериан насмехался над этим, сказав, что в конце концов вынес приговор только ради денег, хотя ему было немного неприятно делать это. Уходя, Галериан добавил, что Шерцера казнят на следующий день, согласно пожеланию Богартса. Пообещав Шерцеру, что они увидятся в аду, судья покинул кричащего преступника. Вернувшись домой, Галериан зашел в комнату дочери и, глядя на нее, подумал, что ему нужно немного больше времени. Затем он встал на колени перед ее креслом и назвал ее по имени. After presiding over Scherzer's new trial, Gallerian announced that he found him guilty of thirteen charges that had been brought against him, to the latter's shock. As Scherzer was dragged away screaming, Gallerian commented that he was a nuisance. Later, Gallerian, wearing a cloak, visited Scherzer's prison cell. After asking him how he was feeling, Gallerian removed his hood and stated that he came to explain his reasoning for finding the man guilty. Calling Scherzer's loyalty to his own lust foolish, he revealed what Bogaert's had told him. He went on to say that it ultimately didn't matter that Scherzer paid for Gallerian to save him, because convicting him would gain the judge his entire fortune instead. Gallerian mocked how, although his heart ached a little to do it, he ultimately struck the gavel cleanly for the sake of money. As he prepared to leave, he added that Scherzer would be executed the next day, per Bogaert's wishes. Telling Scherzer that he'd see him in Hell, Gallerian left the screaming criminal to his fate. Once he arrived home, Gallerian approached his daughter, looking down upon her and thinking that he just needed a little more time. He then knelt before her chair and called her by name.Judgment of Corruption Side Story: Gallerian Evil's Theater В 982 году по календарю Эвиллиоса Ма убедила Галериана построить маленький театр в глубине Тысячелетнего Леса, чтобы собрать там сосуды греха. Ма пообещала, что продолжит собирать сосуды, если судья умрет, не успев закончить поиски. Галериан назначил Ма своей наследницей, чтобы она могла владеть коллекцией сосудов после его смерти. В 983 году генерал Тони Аусдин, военный преступник и серийный убийца, дал взятку Галериану и был оправдан. Из-за этого несправедливого решения в Левианте началась гражданская война, приведшая к смерти Аусдина. Галериан также был целью бунтовщиков; его дом подожгли, когда судья и его дочь находились внутри, и Галериан погиб. После смерти он очнулся в преисподней и встретился там с ее стражем, Хозяйкой Адского Двора. Она предложила судье сделку: он передает ей все свое состояние в обмен на освобождение из ада. Галериан отказался заплатить и по своей воле отправился в глубины ада. Там он ожидал, когда сосуды греха соберутся вместе и ад станет утопией для него и для его дочери. In EC 982,Evils Kingdom - Chronicles of Evillious Ma convinced him to build a small theater in the middle of Millennium Tree Forest to store the vessels of sin he collected.Capriccio Farce PV At some point, Ma promised to continue his quest should he die before completing it, leading Gallerian to credit Ma as the inheritor of his collection in the event of his death.Evils Forest Booklet In EC 983, General Tony Ausdin, a war criminal and serial killer, was exonerated by Gallerian after accepting a bribe.Judgment of Corruption - 民衆殺しの悪辣将軍　死罪が当然 渡された賄賂 私は被告に無罪を告げた Because of this injustice, a civil war broke out in Levianta, leading to Ausdin's death. Gallerian received the brunt of the revolters' wrath and his home was burned while he and his daughter were inside, killing him.Judgment of Corruption - 巻き起こる怒り　始まった内戦 ... 怒りの矛先　私へと向かい 燃え盛る家　愛しい「娘」よ In the afterlife, he awoke in the underworld and encountered its guardian, the Master of the Hellish Yard,Judgment of Corruption - 目が覚めた時に一人いた場所は ... 冥界の門　天国か地獄か それを決めるのは 冥界の主 (master of the hellish yard) who offered him a deal: give up all of his fortune in exchange for exemption from Hell. Greedily, he refused the deal, willingly walking then falling into the depths of Hell.Judgment of Corruption - 「私の財産　貴様なんぞには決して渡さない」 There, he awaited the vessels of sin to be gathered and have Hell become a utopia for him and his daughter.Judgment of Corruption - その時に地獄は私と娘の 理想郷へと変わるだろう... Legacy О работе Галериана в Суде Темной Звезды последующие поколения вспоминали с презрением. За его одержимость поисками сосудов греха ему дали прозвище «Коллекционер». После его смерти Ма унаследовала сосуды греха и перенесла их в Театр Зла, таким образом скрыв их от публики. Люди забыли о Театре, пока "дочь" Галериана не стала петь, присоединённая к внутренним механизмам часовой башни театра. Появилась легенда, что сокровище Галериана спрятано в театре и что те, кто входил в Лес Зла, чтобы отыскать его, никогда не возвращались обратно. Ожоги пробудившейся Заводной Куклы были излечены Механизмом, и она, унаследовав титул своего отца, стала Хозяйкой Суда. Кукла с помощью Ма продолжала собирать сосуды, чтобы создать утопию, как того хотел Галериан. Более десяти лет спустя Ма создала фильм, посвященный инциденту, и показала его Хозяйке Суда. Систематизируя «судебные дела», Гаммон Окто отметил, что коррумпированный характер судьи, похоже, унаследовала Кукла-Директор, а не Механизм. Gallerian's work in the Dark Star office was spoken about with disdain by later generations and his obsession with finding the vessels of sin earned him the name of the Collector. After his death, Ma inherited the vessels of sin and stored them in Evil's Theater, leaving Gallerian's heritage missing to the public. The Theater became forgotten by the masses until his "daughter" began singing while attached to the inner-workings of the theater's clocktower. A legend sparked afterward that Gallerian's treasure was inside the theater and that those who entered "Evil's Forest" to seek it would never return.Evil's Forest Album The awakened Clockworker's Doll's burns were later healed by GEAR and succeed her father as the Master of the Court, looking to Gallerian for guidance as she continued his plan to gather the sins and create a Utopia with Ma's encouragement.Master of the Court - 教えてよmy father これが正しい選択でしょうか？ A film concerning the incident was created by Ma over a decade later and subsequently reviewed by the Master of the Court. While organizing the "court cases", Gammon Octo noted the judge's corrupt temperament and how it seemed to be inherited by the Judicial Doll instead of GEAR.Evil's Court Booklet Personality and Traits Галериан очень скуп и считает каждую копейку в случаях, когда необходимо потратить деньги. Как судья Объединенного Государства Эвиллиос, он берет взятки в обмен на оправдание преступников и больше заботится о своем богатстве, чем о правосудии. Его не волнует внешность обвиняемого, раса, возраст, пол; единственное, что его интересует - это социальный статус, потому что только богатые люди в состоянии заплатить за свое оправдание. Он часто приговаривает невиновных, если они не могут или не хотят заплатить ему. Когда его душа оказалась в преисподней, Галериан продемонстрировал свою жадность, отказавшись передать свое состояние Хозяйке Адского Двора, даже несмотря на то, что его жадность и привела его к гибели. Оказавшись в аду, он был уверен, что Ма завершит его поиски, а потому спокойно ожидал дня, когда ад превратится в утопию. Gallerian was stingy and would often penny-pinch when any affair involved spending money.The Daughter of Evil: Praefatio of Blue As a U.S.E. judge, he collected kickbacks in exchange for pardoning criminals and was more concerned about the wealth he collected than meting out justice.Judgment of Corruption - 私が望むのは 正義より金 He was indiscriminate towards the defendant's appearance, race, age, or gender and only showed interest in their social status, where the rich were able to pay for exoneration.Judgment of Corruption - 容姿や年齢 人種や性別 全て関係ない 大切なことは 金が払えるか ただそれだけだ As a result, he was perfectly willing to convict innocents for not having the affluence or the will to pay him.Evil's Kingdom-Chronicles of Evillious - Part XIII. Judgment of Corruption After his soul arrived in the afterlife, Gallerian exemplified his obsessive greed by refusing to give up his material wealth to the Master of the Hellish Yard even after his avarice brought about his demise.Judgment of Corruption - 「私の財産 貴様なんぞには 決して渡さない」 After being banished to Hell, he was confident that Ma would complete his quest and amiably awaited the day Hell would become utopia.Judgment of Corruption - その時に地獄は私と娘の 理想郷（ユートピア）へと変わるだろう… Несмотря на кажущееся безразличие, Галериан очень любит свою жену и дочь. Когда ему впервые предложили собрать сосуды греха и исполнить любое свое желание, он отказался отчасти из-за того, что был счастлив со своей семьей. Но после смерти жены и дочери Галериан пересмотрел свое решение. Он был полон решимости продолжать свою коррупционную деятельность ради того, чтобы получить возможность вылечить свою «дочь». Despite this apparent apathy, Gallerian loved his wife and daughter greatly. When first offered the chance to gather the vessels of sin and be granted any wish, he refused in part because of his family. After their deaths, Gallerian was motivated to reconsider his decision due to the disability of his "daughter" and was determined to continue his corruption for her sake.The Daughter of Evil: Praefatio of Blue Skills and Abilities Будучи судьей, Галериан хорошо разбирался в законе и, благодаря этому, сумел стать могущественным судьей Объединенного Государства Эвиллиос уже в юном возрасте. Используя силы Ложки Марлона, он был способен легко приумножать свое богатство с помощью своих коррупционных сделок в правительственном суде. As a learned judge, Gallerian was well versed in law and had risen to become a powerful magistrate in the USE at a young age as a result. With the powers of the Marlon Spoon, he was able to easily acquire wealth through his corrupt dealings in the government court and shrewdly obtain a fortune.Judgment of Corruption PV Character Connections Ма. Подруга Галериана. Галериан считал Ма очень красивой и загадочной женщиной, хотя его раздражали ее выпады в адрес его семьи, особенно его «дочери», и ее апатичный характер. Первоначально он не считал цели Ма достойными его финансовой помощи, но после несчастного случая, произошедшего с его семьей, Галериан решил помогать ей, чтобы достигнуть своих собственных целей. Ma: Gallerian's friend. Gallerian saw Ma as a very beautiful and mysterious woman, although he was annoyed by her jabs at his family, particularly his "daughter," and her lackadaisical, cryptic nature. Initially he did not find Ma's goals worth the monetary investment, but after his family's accident he decided to aid her for his own reasons. Мишель. Настоящая дочь Галериана. Галериан очень любил ее и заботился о ее благополучии. Он отклонил предложение Ма о поиске фрагментов греха, потому что беспокоился за Мишель. Ее гибель в результате несчастного случая стала для него настоящим ударом. Michelle: Gallerian's real daughter. Gallerian had a loving relationship with her and was very considerate of her well-being, turning down Ma's offer of looking for the Sin fragments initially due to his concern for her. He was greatly shaken by her accident. Заводная Кукла. Воображаемая дочь Галериана. Галериан очень заботился о ней, пытаясь найти способ помочь ей ходить и разгоняя ее скуку сбором семи смертных грехов. Он также беспокоился за ее безопасность и хотел защитить ее от внешнего мира, не позволяя ей выходить из дома. Галериана успокаивало ее присутствие. Clockworker's Doll: Gallerian's perceived daughter. Gallerian cares about "Michelle" very deeply, wishing to help her walk and ease her boredom by collecting the Seven Deadly Sins. He was very concerned for her safety, keeping her inside the house at all times to protect her from the outside world. Gallerian also derived comfort from her presence. Хозяйка Адского Двора. Приговорила Галериана к заключению в аду. Master of the Hellish Yard: The one who condemns Gallerian to Hell. Gallerian held contempt of the Master of the Hellish Yard for trying to judge his actions, and became defiant before her when she asked him to give her his fortune. Trivia Conceptualization and Origin *Имя Галериана произошло от итальянского слова "galleria", означающего "галерея". *Gallerian's name is derived from the Italian word ''galleria, meaning "gallery". *Его фамилия, Марлон, - отсылка к демону жадности Маммону. *His surname Marlon is a reference to the demon of greed, Mammon. Curiosities * It is unknown how Gallerian came to believe the Clockworker's Doll was his daughter. Gallery Concept Art= Tumblr static e c tokp.jpg|Gallerian Marlon and The Master of the Court by Ichika |-| Song Apparitions= Gallerian Marlon.jpg|Gallerian as he appears in Judgment of Corruption Miniature.Garden.Girl.600.615983.jpg|Gallerian Marlon as seen in Miniature Garden Girl gallerian.png|Gallerian's appearance in Heartbeat Clocktower |-| Book Apparitions= Akuno 008.jpg|Gallerian in The Daughter of Evil: Praefatio of Blue Judgement Of Corruption full 614488.jpg|Gallerian depicted in Epic of Evil: The Daughter of Evil Fanbook Galley.png|Gallerian in Deadly Sins of Evil: The Lunacy of Duke Venomania Gallerianguidebook.png|Gallerian in Waltz of Evil: The Deadly Sins of Evil Guidebook |-| Manga Apparitions= Gallerianchibi.png|Gallerian as he appears in the Deadly Sins of Evil manga GallerianJoCmanga.png|Gallerian in Judgment of Corruption Side Story: Gallerian GallerianScherzermanga.png|Gallerian confronting Scherzer in prison in the manga |-| Misc= Pcard kaito.jpg|Seven Deadly Sin Playing Card featuring Gallerian Gallerian 02.png|Gallerian on the Evils Kingdom CD cover Kingdom kaito.jpg|Gallerian's profile picture on the Evils Kingdom website galFOR.png|Gallerian Marlon as he appears in the Evils Forest booklet Cover.jpg|Gallerian Marlon depicted in the Evils Court album Appearances References }}